Garry's Mod - The Save
(This pasta was originally posted to the Creepypasta wiki by Piko2005. I'm putting it here just in case the other one gets deleted.) It was a normal Saturday morning. I woke up from my bed ready to play some video games, because i don't have any hobbies. I decided to play Garry's Mod. I loved sandbox games like that. I loved making my own saves, and creating my own cool (and sometimes horrifying) creations. It let me express my creativity. I remember being a child and laughing my ASS OFF when people on youtube played with the face editor on NPC's and doing some funny poses. I hopped on the game and was ready to play DarkRP (a gamemode where you roleplay as a citizen or a government member and... well ROLEPLAY) but the server i wanted to play on was under maintenance. "Oh well" i shrugged it off and went to mess around on the sandbox mode. After 3 minutes the game loaded (I play on a laptop because i'm mainly a console player, so i didn't have a very stable PC) and i loaded onto the gm_construct map. I spawned a ragdoll and started to edit him. I gave him a deformed smile and made him cross eyed. I chuckled a bit. After a couple of minutes i bot bored and decided to look for some more mods for the game. I found a Save (a saved creation of a map for every player to see) on the Steam Workshop called "Phrist Adwentoor Mapp". I assumed the creator of this Save was a child due to the... rather questionable grammar. The description read "Haii everyune this is mine phirst map plz no hateee and njoy :)))))))" I chuckled because of the grammar, but i gave the Save a look. I loaded the save and was greeted by a Breen ragdoll (Breen being a character of the Half Life franchise) Waving at me with a big grin on his face. I jumped a little because he appeared so suddenly in my face. I explored the map for a bit. Here's a documentary of what i saw: The first thing that caught my eye was a huge strider outside out of bounds (Striders being robot-like creatures from once again, Half Life). I assumed the kid making this didn't know how to install mods to the game and went on with my day. I went up on a tall building just right behind the spawning area. There i saw a comepletely black model of what looked like a G-Man NPC (Again being a Half Life character), It struck me as odd because the character of G-Man was very.... Creepy to say the least. All he did was watch the player while playing levels of the game. He looked at me with a blank stare, not saying anything. "WATCH OUT" i heard a woman-like scream from a distance. It was a voice clip of Judith Mossmann (Half Life character). which triggers when she notices an enemy character. I used noclip to fly to the bridge by the lake where Mossmann was, but noticed that nothing was there. Except for... a chair... a chair with... a plushie on it. I thought nothing of it. Then it struck me. The secret room under the stairs. I noclipped to that room and there i saw something that really. REALLY made me uneasy. There was an NPC that had a disturbing deformed smile. I noticed he had a pistol in his hand. He was covered in blood which most likely was painted on him using the "Paint" Tool in the toolgun. He shot me, and after seeing my Playermodel collapse on the ground and hearing the white noise i respawned. "What the hell just happened" i said to myself. I knew i had to go to the Dark Warehouse. What i found there was... Furniture and something scribbled on the wall 01010011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 01010100 It translated to "Say IT". I didn't know what that meant, but i eagerly looked for an answer. I noticed the same plushie on a bed laying down with a ragdoll of a Woman looking at the plushie. She looked like she was sad, with a dull expression. I turned around and i jumped. An NPC was following me to the warehouse, it was a basic Citizen from Half Life. And he was standing behind me while inspecting this scene. I noclipped away to the mirror room. I looked at the mirror and noticed my PlayerModel had white eyes. At first i thought "Visual Glitch" but... from what i just witnessed, anything could happen. I searched my inventory and i thought i'd use the toolgun, but i had no toolgun only a piece of paper. It only said "The Darkness speaks of the room and the word of the wretched". Darkness? Room? i thought of the binary code in the warehouse. I went to a binary converter and typed in what was in the warehouse. "Say IT". I typed the word wretched in the chat. Nothing. I assumed i had to use my microphone to say the word. "Wretched" i said to the screen holding down the C button. I heard a beep. This BLEW damn mind. I assumed the game had a custom plugin. It was fascinating, but creepy nontheless. I saw the white room behind the mirror room. I walked in and saw... the plushie laying down on the ground, with the woman NPC looking down on it. I didn't know what to think about it, but i came to a conclusion. The plushie represents a child. And the woman represents a mother. The child has died and now it's stuck in purgatory. The purgatory represents this save. I know. It sounds ridiculous, but it's up to interpretation... I decided i had enough for a day, and closed the game. I'm not surprised if you can't find the save anymore. Hell, maybe it is still out there SOMEWHERE on the internet. The only thing i wanted to tell you. Was MY experience and MY take on the "lore" of this save. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Computers and Internet